


Non dimenticare noi

by MarylinGibbs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarylinGibbs/pseuds/MarylinGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbiamo costruito tanto insieme<br/>non dimenticarlo<br/>non dimenticare noi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non dimenticare noi

Per favore, non smettere di credere  
Per favore, amami  
Per favore, non lasciarmi da solo.

_Abbiamo costruito tanto insieme_  
non dimenticarlo  
non dimenticare noi. 

Il mondo è buio senza di te  
Il mondo è il nulla senza di te  
Il mondo è vuoto senza la mia vita.

_Ho sempre odiato il buio_  
ma dentro di esso mi sento forte, perfetto  
Mi sento me stesso. 

_Ti ho donato il mio cuore_  
Ti ho donato la mia vita  
Ti ho donato tutto ciò che avevo. 

_Amami per ciò che sono_  
Amami per ciò che voglio essere  
Amami e non te ne pentirai. 

Mi amerai?   
Mi amerai anche se non sono ciò che ti aspetti?  
Mi amerai anche se avessi un lato oscuro?

_Tutti hanno un lato oscuro_  
Ma pochi hanno il coraggio di mostrarlo   
Tutti hanno un lato oscuro  
ma la paura di non essere accettati, li ferma.

Tutti hanno un lato oscuro  
Tu mi ameresti?  
Anche se questo prendesse il sopravvento?  
Mi ameresti anche con tutti i miei difetti?  
Mi ameresti nonostante tutto questo?

Abbiamo costruito tanto insieme  
Non dimenticarlo  
Non dimenticare noi.  
Mai.


End file.
